


Welcome To Mckinley

by its_just_a_lesbian_world



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_just_a_lesbian_world/pseuds/its_just_a_lesbian_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray is a new student at Mckinley High. She left her last school after being bullied for being a lesbian with a penis. She hopes she can keep it a secret at Mckinley. Mostly told from Quinn POV (If POV changes I will put it in the chapter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New To Mckinley

**Author's Note:**

> No songs used in this story belong to me.

Why can't I stay in bed forever? I'm safe here. No one will beat me up for my sexuality or for my extra appendage. 

At my old school people found out about it and I was hit everyday. My parents found out and pulled me out of that school, they pulled me away from my friends. They made me move house. We moved from Milwaukee, Wisconsin to Lima, Ohio. No one knows who I am here. I can be whoever I want.

Tomorrow I start at William McKinley High School. I've been told that there is lots of clubs to join but I'm not sure. It's my last year of school so I might just try to be invisible. I've been told that there is lots of clubs to join but I'm not sure. It's my last year of school so I might just try to be invisible.

I'm the new kid so hopefully I wont do anything embarrassing to draw attention to myself.

There's so much to do tomorrow. I need to wear something good but nothing extravagant. I must remember to wear my special compression underwear. What if I forget to wear them and get a boner? What if someone pulls my pants down? What if they all know already? People from my old school could have told them online.

Breathe, Quinn, breathe. There's no need to panic. No one knows about it. No one will hit you tomorrow. It will be fine. Just don't do anything to draw attention to yourself.

A/N Very short first chapter I know. Chapters will get longer. I promise.


	2. First Day

Here I am. William Mckinley High School. I have my schedule, my books and my locker code. All that's left to do is find my locker. Here it is.

As I am opening my locker, I hear a voice next to me.

"Hello. Welcome to William Mckinley High School. My name is Rachel Berry and I would be more than happy to show you where your lessons are if you would like"

I turn round to look at her and wasn't expecting to see such a beautiful person. Her chocolate brown eyes that I could stare into for hours, her long brunette hair, her soft, pink lips.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Shit. Stop staring Quinn.

"I..I'm fine. Thanks for asking. It would be great if you could show me around."

"Great. If you would please allow me to see your schedule so I know what lesson I will be escorting you to that would be excellent."

"Yeah sure. Here." Nervously I hand her my schedule, hoping my hands aren't shaking too bad.

"Hey, treasure trail, newbie, over here." I'm guessing I'm newbie but who's treasure trail?

I see two cheerleaders approaching us with cups in their hands. I don't know what's in the cups until I feel the cold, sticky substance splash against my face.

I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me into the nearest bathroom. What just happened? Did someone throw a slushie in my face?

Whilst I am thinking, the person who pulled me into the bathroom uses a wet piece of tissue to remove the sticky substance. As soon as I can see again I realise that it was Rachel who pulled me into the bathroom.

As Rachel continues to clean my face a black girl walks in holding a bag.

"Girl, you got hit bad. Hi I'm Mercedes Jones and you must be the new kid."

"Y..yeah I'm Quinn."

"Here Rach, I got you the emergency bag. Lucky we put 2 in today huh?"

"Yes. Thank you Mercedes. The bell will ring in 5 minutes but we will not be cleaned up in time. Please inform Mr Schuester of the attack so we are excused from spanish and are not punished when we arrive late."

This girl is really organised. And eloquent, she always speaks properly.

When I turn around I see Rachel, topless. She's so beautiful. Seeing her body exposed makes my cock twitch inside my compression shorts. I'm staring again. Rachel is going to think I'm crazy. I've known her 10 minutes and have been caught staring at her twice.

She's about to say something when a loud voice comes over the intercom.

"Good morning mouth breathers. Welcome back to McKinley."

After making a few important announcements the voice says my name.

"Quinn Fabray. Can Quinn Fabray please report to Coach Sylvester's office immediately."


	3. Sue Sylvester

"Quinn Fabray. Or Should I say Lucy Quinn Fabray. Born April 30th 1996 as an Intersex girl. Came out as a lesbian in 2013 and got bullied so severely you started seeing a therapist therefore being deemed incapable of running a cheerleading squad and losing your position as head cheerleader at Walnut Hills High School in Wisconsin and eventually had to relocate to Lima, Ohio because you were no longer safe in Wisconsin."

"Who are you and how do you know all that?"

"I'm Sue Sylvester and I know all that because I've been keeping an eye on you. I saw your performance at the 2012 regionals for the cheerleading championships where you placed second. The Cheerios winning obviously."

"Okay but why am I here? In your office."

"Well Lucy,"

"Please don't call me Lucy" I interrupt the coach to put a stop to hearing that name.

"Very well Q. You are here because you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. Your passion for cheering could be seen during those tacky, unrehearsed messes your coach called routines. I want you on the Cheerios."

"Why would I join another cheerleading squad? Last time I was on one it ended very badly."

"Being a cheerio grants you immunity. No one touches a cheerio. You could come out here and no one could say anything unless they wanted to deal with the wrath of an angry Sue Sylvester."

"Fine I'll join the cheerios." 

"Good. Here's your uniform. Go an put it on, I have something to deal with."

10 minutes later, I'm dressed in my Cheerio outfit and walking through the hallways of McKinley with a new found confidence. As I turn the corridor, I see the 2 girls who threw a slushy at me earlier.

"Hey newbie, come here." The latina says.

"Whats up?" I ask, hoping I sound confident and not afraid of the girls before me.

"We just wanted to apologise for what happened this morning. We didn't want to do it but Coach Sue told us last year that if we see someone in glee, JewFro or a new kid we had to slushy them. We actually hate doing it but it's the price we pay if we want to be a cheerio."

"JewFro? Who's that?"

"He's the creepy guy with the camera and microphone."

"Oh him. I can totally understand why you would slushy him but what's so bad about glee? I used to be in the glee club at my old school."

"Glee is like the bubonic plague around here. If you join, you immediately go to the bottom of the social ladder."

"Okay then. I should be getting to Math."

"Didn't coach tell you about that? Cheerios don't do Math. They have cheerios practice."

"Oh okay. Lead the way."


	4. Unholy Trinity

I follow Santana and Brittany onto the field where I see coach yelling maniacally through a megaphone at a rather large group of young women in red and white cheerio uniforms. I look at Santana then at Brittany and see that this isn't even phasing them. She must be like this every practice.

"Sandbags, Blondie, Younger Sue. You're late. Get over here with the rest of these imbeciles."

The three of us quickly move towards the group of Cheerios and the practice starts.

After a gruelling 60 minutes, practice is over and we finally head back into the building. My legs are in agony, my muscles feel extremely tight and I feel sweaty but I can't risk showering with the other girls. Not after last time.

*Flashback*

I had just finished cheerleading practice at Walnut Hills and I could not be happier. It was a friday, school was over for the weekend, my parents were away for business so I could just sit back and relax. After 7.

My parents told me before they left that I had to visit my Nana. I'm not complaining because I love my Nana but I only had 20 minutes before I was meeting her and it's a 15 minute drive. I didn't have time to go home and shower but there was no way I was meeting my Nana smelling like this.

The showers in the locker rooms were individual cubicles so no one would see my little friend. It wouldn't hurt to shower at school once. Or so I thought.

I didn't realise that the walls to the cubicles were so low. If I had I would definitely have just met my Nana with a slight sweat smell. By the time I had realised the cubicles were low it was too late. Samantha Gunderson, the HBIC, Coach's second in command, had seen it. All of it.

I quickly finished my shower, got dressed and ran out of the locker room before she could ask any questions. She didn't need to know anymore about my condition, she would tell the whole school either way. By the next day, the whole school knew about my not-so-little secret and I was insulted, hit and kicked off the cheerleading squad. That was just the beginning of it.

*End of flashback*

I think Coach Sue could see me panicking because she came over to see if everything was okay.

"Fabray, are you okay?"

"Yes Coach. Just trying to figure out whether to shower or not."

"You should but not in here. Come with me."

She led me down the hallway, around the corner and to a grey door that gave away no information as to what was inside. She unlocked it and revealed a shower, changing room and toilet.

"Here we go, Q. This will be your changing room now."

"Thanks Sue."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After I was showered and changed into a clean Cheerios uniform, I set off to my next lesson. Spanish. Outside the classroom, I spotted Rachel. Sneaking up behind her, I tapped her shoulder and she jumped. It was adorable. When she turned around, however, she was covering her face and mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like "Please don't hurt me."

"Rach, what's wrong? It's only me."

"Yes, I am aware of that Quinn however you are no longer Quinn Fabray, new student, you are now Quinn Fabray, cheerleader. Given that, that means you would only be within close proximity with me for two reasons. 1, to throw slushie at me or 2, the cheerios have some elaborate prank planned that requires you to befriend me."

"Rachel, I promise I'm not doing any of that. I'm a cheerleader, yes, but I'm still me. I'm your friend and wont let anyone hurt you."

"Really?" She asks so quietly I have to strain to hear it.

"Yes, now come on. Tenemos clase de espanol." (We have spanish class)

She chuckles lightly and pulls me into the classroom. We take a seat and wait for class to start.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hola clase. Me llamó Señor Schuester y soy profesor de espanol." The teacher says, pronouncing half of it incorrectly.

When I was younger, my parents spent a lot of time in spain so I can speak the language fluently.

"Today we will be writing love poems. Be prepared to read them aloud at the end of the period."

For the next 30 minutes, I zone out and stare at Rachel. She looks so adorable when she concentrates on something. I manage to write one word before the teacher tells us that it's time to share our poems. After a few students, his eyes lock on me.

"Hi, you must be the new student. Quinn Fabray, would you please read your poem so I can get an idea as to the level of spanish you know." Typical teacher, try to make a fool of the new kid. I'll show him.

"Many apologies sir but something much more interesting than your lesson plan caught my attention. I only wrote one word." I hear some laughter coming from the other students and a look of confusion on Rachel's and the teacher's faces.

"I could make something up now though."

"Okay. Take it away." He manages to squeak out.

"Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad,  
No puedo vivir sin ti,  
Tu eres mi primer amor,  
Y usted será mi última,  
Eres el amor de mi vida,  
Y te quiero con toda mi alma.

Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo,  
Tu eres la persona más bella que he visto,  
Te amo desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti,  
Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces,  
Me haces tan feliz,  
Te amo, que mi completa."

As I finish the poem I look around the class taking in their facial expressions. Some look shocked, others such as Santana, have smirks on their faces and others including Rachel, the teacher and the boy, Kurt I think, look impressed and slightly confused.

"Was that okay Sir?"

"It was beautiful Quinn. Would you like to translate it in case some students don't know what it means."

"Some students or you sir? You looked confused by the end." More laughter from the class and the teacher goes red in the face. I knew he didn't understand it.

"Just translate it please."

"Yes sir."

"You are my light in the dark,  
I can not live without you,  
You are my first love  
And you will be my last,  
You're the love of my life,  
And I love you with all my heart.

You have the most beautiful eyes in the world,  
You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen,  
I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you,  
I just didn't know it then.  
You make me so happy,  
I love you, you complete me."

"That was beautiful Quinn. You seem very fluent in the language and will make a great addition to the class. Now if you will excuse me I need to have a chat with Ms Sylvester."

"Yo Q! I bet he's going to talk about that. Who knew you were so cocky?" I hear Santana shout across the room.

"Shut up San."

"Honestly though Q. That was amazing."

"Thanks I guess."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Santana was right. Mr Schuester complained to Coach Sue about the 'stunt her newest cheerleader decided to pull in class.' I don't think she was impressed. I'm in her office right now with Santana and Brittany. I'm going to be kicked off the Cheerios and I wasn't even on the squad for a full day.

"Quinn, care to explain what happened in Spanish today?" Straight to the point. There's no dilly-dallying in her office.

"Erm..."

"I don't care to be honest." She cuts me off before I can explain. "You all should know why you're here. Sand-bags you need to be present because you're head cheerleader and B you're here because you're you. As for you Q, you're here for something else."

She trails off and just stares at me for 5 minutes. I think she was trying to intimidate me but it didn't work. I just stared back.

"I'm promoting you to co-captain."

"WHAT?" All 3 of us shout at once.

"You're brave kid. It's only your first day and you managed to embarrass the curly haired lesbian. That sort of thing makes a good captain."

"Yes Coach."

"Now get out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Santana, Britt and myself walked down the corridors and students parted like the red sea. News got out quickly that I was the new captain of the cheerios after only a day. Some of the cheerleaders that have been on the quad for a few years now are slightly jealous but too afraid to say anything.

Rachel sees us coming and quickly runs in the opposite direction. S and B are laughing at her fear.

"Look at the hobbit go. I'm surprised she can move that fast on those stumps she calls legs." Santana snarkily says.

"Hey S. Leave her alone okay? You're like what 2 inches taller? If she's a hobbit so are you. Don't be mean to her okay. She's cool and she's my friend."

"Whatever Q."

A/N Tried making this chapter longer because people wanted longer chapters. Also, Isaiah Flamez, sent me a PM on ff.net asking for some insight into Quinn's past and family life. The first flashback is in this chapter. If anyone has any bits in particular they would like to see from her past, let me know and I will try to incorporate them into the story. The poem is not mine. I read it in a fanfiction on wattpad but can't recall the title of it. If anyone recognises the poem and knows the name of the story, let me know please.


	5. Chapter 5

Where the hell did she go this time? After leaving Sue's office and seeing Rachel runaway I went to look for her. It turns out that she is really good at hiding. I'm starting to get frustrated not being able to find her. All I want to do is talk to her. I've only been here for one day and I have already become infatuated with a beautiful girl and become head cheerleader.

"Kurt!" I see the boy who always seems to be near or know where Rachel is.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Where's Rachel? I want to talk to her but every time she sees me she runs off."

"Have you thought about why she runs off? You joined the group of people who have made it their mission to make her life a living hell and not only did you join, you became co-captain? Seriously Quinn? Did you not think that would be a problem?" I had no idea that they made her life hell. I knew they bullied her but I didn't know how bad it was.

"I'm her friend Kurt. Being a cheerio won't change that. If it was up to me I wouldn't be a cheerio. At my old school, cheerleading was hell, I only did it to make my parents proud but when we moved here they said it didn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I'm happy. But I need to be on the cheerios, Kurt. I need the protection." Where did that come from? It's true but I barely know the boy, why am I being so honest with him?

"Why do you need protection? What happened at your old school? That's the only reason Sue would offer protection, if something horrible happened before you came here."

"I I can't tell you Kurt. I would if I could but I can't."

"You didn't kill anyone, right?"

"God no." I say through laughter, feeling the atmosphere shift from heavy to a lighter one.

"Yo Q. Coach wants us in her office. Better to not keep her waiting." Santana yells from across the hall, pinky linked with Brittany's. Is Sue always like this? Making us see her multiple times a day? I hope not.

"I better go. See you later Kurt."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sit." She says it with no emotion, in the coldest voice I've ever heard.

We've been here 5 minutes and still have no explanation as to why we are here.

"Will Schuester has decided to take over the glee club. If he does it successfully he will get 50% of my cheerios budget. I can't let that happen so you three are going to destroy it from the inside. You will leave this office and join the glee club. I will give you further instructions tomorrow."

"With all due respect coach, I don't think that is a good idea. The glee club is a place people go to feel safe, a place they can be themselves without being judged, a place where everyone is friends and no one is better than anyone else. In there everyone is equal." I tell her, remembering how Rachel described it earlier when she was trying to get me to join.

"Q, you seem to have forgotten who you are talking to. I could make your life in this school worse than it ever was at Walnut Hills."

"Yes Coach."

"I'll say it again. You three will join glee club and await further instruction. Capiche?"

"Yes coach" The three of us say simultaneously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We decided to audition separately so it would seem less suspicious. I would join during free period and San and Britt would join after school so it looked like I had convinced them to join. Speaking of, my free period has just started so I better find the choir room. I know Rachel asked me to join earlier but will she still want me there now? She spoke about glee club so passionately. Joining with the intent to ruin it? The thought alone makes me feel sick. I'm so selfish. Ruining other people happiness in order to keep my secret just that. A secret.

Looking into the choir room, I see a rather small group of people. 6 or 7 at most. What was Sue worried about? There's no way this small group could win a national championship. It would be too much work and they can't have that much time. Sectionals are usually held in October, whether it be for cheer, glee, gymnastics or other events that revolve around the arts. Were in September now so there is no way this group will be ready in time.

I take a deep breath and push open the door. Here goes nothing.

"Mr Schue, I'd like to audition for glee club, if that's okay."

"Are you going to take it seriously, unlike that performance in spanish earlier."

"I'm sorry about that Mr Schuester, I really am, I just needed people to know that I'm not afraid of anyone or anything. Of course I will take this seriously."

"Take it away then Quinn." He says as he goes to sit down on one of the red chairs.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

It might not exactly be true. This isn't me. Not fully anyway. I do love to sing and can see myself enjoying glee but it not who I want to be.

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

"Welcome to the glee club Quinn. That was great."

"Thanks Mr Schue."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of glee went great. The club really is like one big family. No one was judging anyone, no one was trying to be at the top, it was peaceful. I never thought that I would be in a glee club. The one at walnut was very exclusive. They won nationals both years I attended and there probably going to win again this year but I never wanted to join. They were always out to get each other, they all wanted the spotlight, fought for solos, fought for song choice. Heck, they even fought about who sang the first line in the group number. It was more competitive than the football team.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope Britt and Santana don't mess up there audition. I need them in there with me because there is no way I am destroying the glee club on my own.

"What song are you guys going to sing for your glee club audition?"

"You'll find out in glee."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Sorry this took awhile to be updated but life kind of got in the way. I'm back though and should actually update regularly now. Also, I had writers block for a few weeks but my girlfriend helped me plan the next 4 or 5 chapters so I have some idea of the next few chapters. A few questions though.

1\. What song should Santana and Brittany sing?  
2\. What should the Walnut Hills glee club be called?  
3\. Is there any characters you want to see more of?

I don't own the song. It is called this is me and is by Demi Levato


	6. Duets Part 1

A/N: Whats this? An update? I'm so sorry for practically abandoning this story but it was too hard to write anything for a while. I'm back and have a more organised schedule and mind. I forced myself to sit down and write this story and made sure to write a long chapter to make up for the lack of updates. Hope you enjoy.

Glee practice that afternoon:

I swear to god if Santana and Brittany screw this up, I will kill them. And probably cry. I can't destroy this club alone, it would destroy Rachel. I can already imagine what her face will look like when she finds out I only joined because I had to destroy the club from the inside.

"Guys I think we all need to give Quinn a round of applause. She only joined this morning and we already have two more people saying they want to audition. That gives us a total of 15 members which is more than enough to compete at sectionals.

Cheers are heard throughout the choir room but none of them matter. The smile on Rachel's face makes me want to reconsider my pledge to Sue. I never want to be the cause of a sad Rachel.

"Santana, would you like to go fist?"

"Whatever. I gots this. Hit it nerds."

"Santana behave. They have names." Wow Schue, great discipline.

How come when your near me  
I have trouble speaking  
It's like I always trip on my tongue  
So I can never tell you  
The things I think about you  
There must be a million words but I'll be happy with just one

Are you feeling this connection?

She locks eyes with Brittany making it obvious who she's singing to. Not that it wasn't already obvious.

'Cause I'm so tongue tied, tongue tied

But I could take you in my arms  
Show you what I'm all about  
I could give you just one kiss and you'll know (and you'll know)  
If only I could make you see  
All the things you do to me  
'Cause we both know the words don't mean a thing  
The words don't mean a thing  
The words don't mean a thing

When I see you in the corridor  
I stare down at the floor

She breaks eye contact to stare at the floor. Her head is raised again quickly but eye contact isn't made again.

Just so I don't have to look so dumb  
I'm tying myself and asking but you won't come undone[?]  
You don't even know me but I'm stuck under your thumb  
So where do we go from here

How do I get your attention  
'Cause I'm so tongue tied, tongue tied

But I could take you in my arms  
Show you what I'm all about  
I could give you just one kiss and you'll know (and you'll know)  
If only I could make you see

Eye contact is made once again.

All the things you do to me  
'Cause we both know the word s don't mean a thing  
The words don't mean a thing  
The words don't mean a thing

It's here right on the tip of my tongue  
A million words but I just need one, one, one, one

But I could take you in my arms

She walks over and literally wraps Britt in her arms. If the glee club didn't already figure it out, they did now.

Show you what I'm all about  
I could give you just one kiss and you'll know (and you'll know)  
If only I could make you see  
All the things you do to me  
'Cause we both know the words don't mean a thing  
The words don't mean a thing (are you feeling this connection)  
The words don't mean a thing (how can I get your attention)

Are you feeling this connection  
'Cause I'm so tongue tied, tongue tied

The rest was sang with strong eye contact and well, sexual tension.

"Erm, thank you Santana. That was a wonderful audition. Welcome to the new directions." Mr Schue breaks the tension and the metaphorical dam. Questions are flowing out of the clubs mouth at a groundbreaking speed.

"Shut it before I ends you!" There she is. Bitchy Santana has returned. "I'm only going to say this once and if it leaves this room, I will hunt you down and inflict some serious pain. Capiche?"

Agreement from everyone.

"I love Britt. I'm in love with her. But it does not mean I'm hopping on the unicorn express with Lady Hummel cause I'm not gay. But I am committed to Britt and will only be with Britt from now on."

"Aww Sanny Bear, you're so cute. Is it my turn to sing yet Mr Schue?"

"Sure Britt. Take it away."

"Take what away?"

"Babe, he's telling you to sing for us."

"Why didn't he just say that then? Who cares? Hit it nerds who have names."

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love

"I planned this before San sang so she kinda ruined my speech but I'm still gonna do it. San, I know that you are afraid to be a unicorn because you think it's wrong but its not. If it was meant to be wrong then why would it feel so right? I love you so much and just want us to be happy. Can we just try to be happy?"

"I love you too B. Lets be happy. Together."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Be my girlfriend B."

"YAY! One billion times yes"

"Sorry to break up this beautiful moment but we have a lot of stuff to get through today. I got the rules for sectionals this year. As gay marriage has just been legalized in Ohio, the rules state we must have a same - sex duet about love. So this week I want you all to find a duet that expresses your love for someone of the same sex. But there's a twist. I'm picking your partners."

Why would he do that? The chemistry will be so forced if there is no love there, platonic or otherwise.

"Kurt, I want you to work with puck" Bad choice Schue. "Mercedes and Lauren." I don't know much about them. "Finn and Mike." That will be terrible. One can hardly sing and the other is a terrible dancer. "Tina and Sam" Isn't Sam a boy?

"Which Sam?" I hear two voices say. One more feminine than the other.

"Samantha." Guess that answers that then. There's two Sam's in glee. "Blaine and Artie." Who's Artie again? "Santana and Brittany, I expect passion from you two." We know who's going to win this one then. "Quinn and Rachel."

"And I'm sorry Sam but we have an odd number but don't worry, I have a special assignment for you. Stay at the end and I will tell you about it. I know that some of you may struggle with this assignment, like Kurt and Puck for example, but as long as you try, I can't ask for much else."

I with Rachel. Thank you Schue. Now I have the perfect excuse to spend time with her out of school.

"So Rach, can I call you Rach? Anyway, I was just wondering if you, maybe, wanted to come round to mine and get started on this assignment. I understand if you don't want to, you don't know me that well and I don't know you. This will be harder for us. Maybe we should get to know each other? Or we could just sing and see where it goes?" My rambling is cut off when Rachel puts her hand across my mouth. Is this tingly sensation normal? I wonder if Rachel feels it too?

"One, you called me Rach before and I wasn't bothered so why would I care now? Two, I'm glad to see you taking glee seriously, I would love to practice our duet and you're right. We should get to know each other a bit more. Finally, three, rambling is my thing. You should probably stick to short sentences. Coach Sylvester would murder me if a cheerio started speaking with intelligence."

"Okay. Can you give me your phone number so I can text you my address? I've just moved to Lima so don't actually know it by heart yet."

"I'm going to need your phone then."

I now have her number! I don't know why I'm so excited, it's just a phone number. That I was given because of an assignment. Who cares? Now I have it, I can message her whenever right?

To Rach: Hey its Quinn. My address is 274 Bloomfield Boulevard. Come over whenever. Text me when you're here so I an let you in :)

From Rach: What a coincidence! I live at 276 Bloomfield Boulevard. We're neighbors! :)

To Rach: WOW! At least it isn't a long journey then lol

From Rach: Nothing is a long journey in Lima lol

From Rach: I'm on my way. See you very soon.

From Rach: I'm here :)

Breathe Quinn. It's just a answer the door before your Mom does. Stop standing in the doorway like a muppet!

"Hey Rach. Come on in."

"Thank you Quinn. You have a ovely home."

"Why thank you, unexpected visitor. Quinnie, why didn't you mention you had someone coming over? I don't mean to seem rude but we are going out soon so your friend might have to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"The neighbors, Leroy and Hiram, invited us over for drinks. They have a daughter your age apparently."

"Ms Fabray, it's lovely to meet you but I can assure you that you won't be late for drinks."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Leroy and Hiram are my fathers. When they're ready they are texting me. I knew we were having guests, I didn't know they were as lovely as you and your daughter though."

"You're so polite. Quinnie, I like this one. You should keep her. Is she someone special?" There we go again Mom. Trying to ruin everything. I seriously hop Rachel didn't pick up on how she emphasized special but given the quizzical look I'm getting, she definitely heard it.

"Mom, this is Rachel. She's a friend. we have a glee assignment to work on."

"Well, I better let you get on with it then. It was a pleasure to met you Rachel."

"The pleasure was mine Ms Fabray."

"Please, call me Judy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pop out to the store. I will be back in 20 minutes. Rachel, keep her away from the kitchen. Quinn, behave. I do not want a repeat of last time."

Three. Two. One.

"What happened last time?"

*Flashback*

Mom had gone to run some errands leaving me and my then girlfriend, Katie, alone in the house. Being the teenagers we were, we decided to have a little fun. Not that type of fun you dirty little minx!

Anyway, there we are on the kitchen, trying to make the most vile cake in the world when the phone rings. We both turned to look at the disruption to our fun and I reached out to grab it. I was still pouring a bag of mentos into the mixture that already contained cinnamon, blackberries, chilli powder and basil. Yeah I know, gross.

Katie grabs the coke and starts to pour it into the mix. And do you know what happens when you put coke with mentos?

You get an explosion type reaction. It shot up out of the bowl, hit the roof and fell back down landing on Mom.

*End Flashback*

"Lets just say it was very messy and sticky and I'm not allowed in a kitchen unsupervised anymore." I say with a slight smile on my face. i miss Katie, she was great but once she found out my secret, everything ended. Badly.

"Okay then? Do you have any ideas for our duet?" A perfect time to change the subject. Thinking of her always gets me mad.

"I actually think I have the perfect song."

A/N 2: Someone told me that adding song lyrics doesn't make it longer so I just thought I'd point out that even without the songs, this is still the longest chapter I have written for this story.

Read and review :)


End file.
